


With Quivering Hand, I Take You With Me;

by JByungHee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble Compilation, Fluff, M/M, More pair and character coming, Short Stories, this is just place where I put all of my drabble, you can read either chapter separately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JByungHee/pseuds/JByungHee
Summary: Contain ATEEZ drabble I write, it won’t be too long but will constantly updated.#1 Jeong Yunho x Song Mingi - Their love is like a Sunset





	With Quivering Hand, I Take You With Me;

...

 

 

When Wooyoung and San’s love is like a clear bright day, then Yunho felt like his and Mingi’s love would be a sunset.

Everything glow when sun touches them, when golden hour arrived Yunho watch with his breath held close to his chest as gold painting the side of Mingi’s face. Only then he knew Mingi was _perfect_. The other boy, however, always nonchalant, driving him mad with those little perks he had, pinching subtly on the latter’s hoodie, and Yunho sure Mingi not just wins his heart—but his world. He still glow even after they passed golden hour, when they both walking behind damp alley as shortcut to their base, lost under the newly awaken night city, striding between juveniles chirping about skirt too long for their liking, and arrive at the place they both call home. And even then, Mingi glows as if he just swallowed the sun.

_(His breath hitch, when he turned to grab his key from back pocket, and stumble upon the view of Mingi smiling subtly at his phone. He was so devastatingly beautiful, he might add.)_

Yunho thinks his and Mingi love is like a sunset, it time when people think everything had just ended; school, work, day, happiness, before rolling to darkness they never familiar with. But in those time Yunho finds beauty, his eyes capture scenery, and Mingi was his muse. Their love is fast paced but slow in the same time, because everything slowed down when sunset comes, but it passed so quickly when no one notice. Their love felt like as if dawn had just boils his heart.

Yunho thinks his and Mingi love would be sunset, and because of that Mingi glows, eternally.

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @jjajangmayon


End file.
